


Heartbreaking

by spikewil



Series: Just drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Dean’s feelings after 217 Heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreaking

POV Dean

I watch my little brother stare heartbreakingly at the gun in my hand as I offer to do this for him…taking away the responsibility of shooting of what seemed to be another love in his life.

I watch the tears roll over his cheeks as he take the gun in his hand, firmly, as if afraid he’d drop it. His eyes full of love for someone who he just met and his tears full of pain to lose that someone.

I flinch at the sound of the gunshot and I feel a teardrop fall. A teardrop of pain for Sam, his little brother, a beautiful young man who trusts him to take care of him when they leave.

I watch as we settle in the car as I drive off to the next job and smile a little when he trustily lies down his head on my shoulder, letting his big brother take care of him.


End file.
